1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for determining the structure of a body surface.
2. Discussion of background
The invention according to the independent patent claim 1 refers to a prior art as is disclosed in DE 34 13 558 A1. Specified there is a method for contactless determination of the fiber orientation in paper on running paper webs, in which laser light is irradiated into the paper in radiation pulses and the light intensity in the region adjacent to the irradiation site on the irradiation side or on the transmission side at a plurality of prescribed measuring points distributed over an angle of 180.degree. around the irradiation site is measured by 2 detector pairs at a predetermined distance from the irradiation site, and the electric measured values obtained are compared with one another. The irradiation site has a diameter of &lt;100 .mu.m. Extraneous radiation is suppressed by stops or masks. Elliptical curves or intensity distributions of the detected light are yielded as a function of the average value of the fiber orientation by rotating the detector pairs about the irradiation site. No calibration of the measurement results is provided.
A method for optically determining the surface structure of workpieces is presented in DE 31 27 604 A1. For this purpose, the light reflected from a body surface is detected at an azimuth angle and at a multiplicity of lateral angles by using a rotatably mounted light-deflecting prism and stationary detectors to measure the scattered-light or reflected-light distribution.